Just a Dream
by Snow M. Black
Summary: Megara McGonagall es todo un misterio, nadie quiere decirle a Harry quién fue y todos piensan que por su bien es mejor no meterse en esa historia pero él no puede evitar , como siempre, buscar la verdad. Lo que no sabe Harry es que abrir viejos recuerdos siempre es doloroso para todos , en especial para Remus Lupin.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: El universo Harry Potter no me pertenece, pertenece a -la gran escritora- J. , tampoco sus personajes- a excepción de mis Oc's.  
**

**ADVERTENCIA: No sé si esta loca idea que me vino escuchando la canción de Just a Dream - la cover de Christina Grimmie y Sam Tsui-Jus- les gustará, quiero decir que lo hago para entretener pero con el fin de entretenerme yo y saciar mi imaginación. **

* * *

**Prólogo.**

_14 de noviembre de 1960_

_Un grito desgarrador se escuchó tras la puerta, se podía apreciar aun no estando dentro que había un gran alboroto, después de un silencio agotador se escuchó otro grito estaba vez provenía de otra persona._

_-Disculpe-comenzó Dumbledore parando a un muggle que iba con una bata blanca- ¿sabes cómo va la señora de ahí dentro?_

_-Lo siento señor, tendrá que esperar- dicho eso el muggle medico salió disparado dentro de la sala_

_Dumbledore siempre había sido un mago tranquilo y las esperas nunca la habían impacientado, pero había de reconocer que en aquel momento no podía imaginarse que ocurría tras esas puertas, cansado se dejó caer en aquel frío banco ¿Qué podría estar pasando ahí dentro?_

_Las horas pasaron hasta que por fin una enfermera asomó la cabeza por la puerta, parecía cansada pero una sonrisa de satisfacción asomaba por su cara._

_-¿Es usted familiar de la señora McGonagall? –preguntó al mago sentado_

_-Algo así-respondió levantándose de un salto- ¿Cómo está? ¿Puedo verla?_

_-Sí, pase, todo ha salido perfecto.-comentó la enfermera dejándolo pasar._

_Dentro, en la sala, se encontraba Minerva McGonagall sonriente y radiante, sus cabellos negros, ahora desordenados, estaban recogidos en una especie de coleta mientras sus ojos verdes pasaron durante unos segundos su mirada en Dumbledore, luego volvieron al pequeño bebe que traía en brazos._

_-Se llama Megara-comenzó la bruja- Megara McGonagall._

_Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho, la pequeña Megara había llegado al mundo._

_-Os dejaremos a solas-dijo el muggle que antes había hablado con Dumbledore, dicho eso salieron de la habitación todos los presentes a excepción de Dumbledore y Minerva._

_-¿Se lo vas a decir a Dougal? –preguntó recogiendo a la pequeña Megara de brazos de su madre, está negó con la cabeza._

_-No, será mejor así._

_14 de noviembre de 1964_

_-Hoy, querida es un día especial-comenzó Minerva mientras ayudaba a su hija de cuatro años aponerse su vestido_

_-Lo sé mamá-contestó en un mero susurro la pequeña- me gusta mi nuevo vestido, es bonito._

_Minerva McGonagall sonrió ante la imagen de su pequeña, enfrente de ella se alzaba una preciosa niña de cuatro años, su cabello no era tan negro como el de ella pero era incluso más bonito cayendo en preciosos bucles por su diminuta espalda, además esos ojos grandes y verdes que parecían observar todo la miraban, ahora, con ternura._

_-Mamá- la llamó de nuevo, una vez captada la atención de su madre siguió- te quiero._


	2. La fotografía

**La fotografía.**

Harry entró con cuidado al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, no era la primera vez que entraba pero si la primera que iba solo, la profesora le había pedido que la esperará en su despacho pero no había dicho el motivo por el que quería verle.

Observó la sala, era exactamente como se lo esperaba, las paredes pintadas de un anaranjado color dejaban a la vista varias fotografías de todo tipo, detrás de un gran escritorio se alzaba un gran ventanal que daba al campo de Quidditch, seguramente la profesora adorará la visión pero curiosos los ojos de Harry se posaron en una fotografía del escritorio de McGonagall.

Una bruja alta, de cabello negro-castaño con una túnica de color rojo se quedó allí, sonriendo, como si conociera a Harry. Tenía un rostro muy hermoso y en él se destacaban dos enormes ojos verdes, sin dudar alguna era una chica agraciada y Harry se preguntó quién podría ser.

-Señor Potter-le llamó la profesora entrando en el despacho- quería hablar con usted de un asunto.

-Profesora- se apresuró a decir Harry – yo…

-Está bien, escucha, sé que ya le habrán advertido…. Pero, es mi deber advertirle de nuevo-comenzó- supongo que sabrá de la existencia de Sirius Black…-el silencio reino en la sala- y de porque los dementores están aquí, en Hogwarts.

Harry asintió no muy convencido del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Ambos sabemos que usted es muy propenso, ah, bueno… ya sabe, meterse en problemas.- la profesora le observaba con determinación como si cualquier cosa que fuera a hacer Harry fuera de importancia nacional.

-Bueno, los problemas vienen a mí-concluyó, Minerva le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Harry y este se la devolvió.

-Está bien-dicho eso se dejó caer en el sofá rojo que se encontraba tras el escritorio.

-Eh, profesora-le llamó Harry por última vez- quería preguntarle sobre Hogsmeade.

-Ya le dije que las normas son las normas, Potter…

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo cabizbajo- pero me preguntaba si… mis tíos son muggles ellos no entienden…

-Lo siento Potter-finiquito dedicándole una triste mirada- yo no puedo hacer más.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y Harry volvió a mirar a la fotografía de la mesa de McGonagall, la joven seguía sonriendo como queriendo consolar a Harry, le miraba tan dulcemente con esos ojos que Harry no pudo evitar sentirse mejor.

-Es Megara-comentó la profesora observando como Harry miraba la fotografía- fue una gran bruja y, como tú, se metió en demasiados líos.

Harry levantó sus ojos y observó a la profesora que ahora era ella quién miraba la foto.

-Dese prisa, o llegará tarde a sus demás clases- finiquito la conversación

Cuando Harry salió del despachó Minerva se permitió el lujo de coger la fotografía, hacía años que no la miraba, se sentía tan lejano. Hacía tiempo que se obligaba a si misma a no recordarlo, fue demasiado doloroso.

_-¡Mamá!-gritó Meg desde su silla_

_Minerva observó con sorpresa como su hija se retorcía nerviosa en la silla._

_-¿Qué pasa, cariño?-preguntó viéndola como al notar que su madre la prestaba atención ella volvía a relajarse._

_-Bueno, me preguntaba si la última semana podía ir a casa de los abuelos, la abuela podrá llevarme al tren… ya sabes, nos veremos de todos modos aquí. – era su primer año y era comprensible que quisiera ir en tren como los demás niños._

_-Bueno, lo pensaré-dijo volviendo a su comida._

_-Entonces es un no-susurró decepcionada la niña_

_-Es un lo pensaré.-concluyo._

_-Pero, ¿Qué hay que pensar? Es solo una semana, nos veremos durante todo el curso, por una semana…-Minerva observó cómo su hija apartaba con cuidado un mechón de cabello de su cara, ya no era tan pequeña, iba a comenzar su primer curso en Hogwarts, todo una diminuta mujercita, pensó que se parecía mucho a ella pero a la vez eran tan distintas._

_-Bueno, le preguntaré a la abuela.-antes de un abrir y cerrar de ojos Meg ya estaba abrazando a su madre y dándole un millón de besos_

_-¡Gracias, mamá, eres la mejor!_

Dejó con cuidado la fotografía de nuevo en la mesa, mientras sus ojos húmedos paseaban por la habitación en busca de algo que le hiciera no llorar, pero era tarde, las primeras lágrimas caían ya por sus mejillas.

-Oh, Meg, ¿En qué lio te metiste?-susurró mientras secaba sus lágrimas.


	3. Anden 9 34

**Anden 9 ¾**

_Megara McGonagall estaba nerviosa, no como acostumbraba a estar, no, estaba vez era un nerviosismo diferente, sus manos temblaban y sus piernas parecían apenas hacerla caso, se había chocado con el carrito demasiadas veces._

_-Abuela-la llamó la pequeña, Isobel McGonagall observó a su nieta- Estoy nerviosa.-admitió causando la risa de la mayor._

_-Pero si tú ya has estado en Hogwarts, posiblemente seas la alumna más aventajada-intentó en un mero consuelo su abuela_

_-¡Ya lo sé! No me preocupa Hogwarts…-Meg miró como su abuela llevaba en el carrito la maleta._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Es… la gente. Me preocupa no encajar.-admitió sentándose en un rincón del carrito para que su abuela la llevara_

_-¿La gente? Cariño, me parece que eres una persona muy sociable y…-la pequeña no la dejó terminar y soltó un gemido de desaprobación._

_-Lo que quiero decir… es que mi madre es la profesora. ¿La gente no pensará que… bueno, soy una "acoplada"? –preguntó sin poder despegar sus ojos de los zapatos._

_Isobel miró con adoración a su nieta, le parecía tan débil en aquel momento. Siempre se había parecido tanto a Minerva, su cabello negro y aquellos ojos grandes y verdes, las dos eran tan buenas, inteligentes y por supuesto, hermosas._

_-No, cariño, escúchame-comenzó arrodillándose para ver mejor a su nieta- si alguien, quién sea, te dice que tu no mereces algo que tienes te puedo asegurar que se equivoca, completamente, eres una persona luchadora y lo que tienes no lo tienes porque tu madre sea la profesora, vas a Hogwarts porque te lo mereces y ella jamás te trataría especial por eso, cuando entres a sus clases solo serás una alumna más._

_-¿Tú crees?-preguntó no muy convencida_

_-¡Por supuesto! –contestó con una gran sonrisa en la cara.-a hora, vayamos a dejarte a Hogwarts._

_Meg sacó con cuidado la cabeza por la ventanilla para poder despedir a su abuela, está sonreía pero algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pensó que quizás veía mal pero sí que lloraba._

_-Hola-la voz de una niña la hizo girarse de golpe_

_Una niña un poco más alta que ella estaba en la puerta, tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes y un largo cabello pelirrojo detrás de ella se encontraba un niño más alto que ella y de cabello negro oscuro al igual que sus ojos._

_-Hola-contestó sentándose.- soy Megara._

_-Lily-dijo la niña entrando- y él es Severus._

_-Encantada Lily y Severus._

_-¿Está ocupado este vagón?-preguntó Lily observándolo_

_-No, podéis sentaros._

_La conversación era un poco banal hasta que dos chicos entraron._

_-¿Podemos?-preguntó un niño de cabello negro y ojos castaños._

_-Claro-dijeron a la vez Lily y Meg_

_-Oye, Meg ¿A qué casa quieres ir?-preguntó Lily a su recién conocida_

_-Bueno, la verdad es que me gusta Gryffindor aunque Ravenclaw no está mal. ¿Y vosotros?_

_-No sé mucho de las casa… mis padres son muggles- dijo la pequeña pelirroja_

_-No te preocupes, Lily, la mejor casa es Slytherin-dijo por primera vez Severus_

_Que dices, la mejor casa es Gryffindor, Slytherin es solo para quienes odian todo lo relacionado con los muggles. pensó Meg mientras intentaba retener sus palabras._

_-¡Estás loco!-saltó el chico de ojos castaños-La mejor casa es Gryffindor._

_-¡Desde Luego! –le apoyó el otro chico, también de cabello negro pero un poco más largo y ojos grises-Slytherin es para perdedores._

_-No es cierto, Slytherin es la mejor casa de todas.-afirmó un molestó Severus._

_-No seas Quejicus -dijo el de ojos castaños_

_-Mejor será que nos marchemos-dijo Lily levantándose junto con Severus-¿Vienes, Meg?_

_-Claro, aunque… todas las casas son buenas-afirmó Meg saliendo del vagón junto con los otros dos._

_El gran banquete había dado comienzo, todos los alumnos de primero ya habían sido seleccionados para sus casas y los demás disfrutaban de la gran comida del comedor. Meg que de vez en cuando hecha una pequeña mirada a su madre, ella junto con Lily habían sido seleccionadas para Gryffindor mientras que Severus había, como él quería, sido seleccionado para Slytherin._

_Los dos chicos del vagón también eran de Gryffindor, de nuevo, como ellos querían, se llamaban James Potter y Sirius Black._


	4. La hija de la Profesora McGonagall

**La hija de la Profesora McGonagall.**

Harry caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts, triste, casi melancólico, arrastrando sus pies. Se había encontrado con Filch por los pasillos mandándolo a la sala común y recordándole que él no podía ir a Hogsmeade, estaba claro que no iría a la sala común, pero tampoco estaba muy claro donde iría.

-¿Harry?-Harry giró para ver quién le llamaba, se trataba del profesor Lupin- ¿Qué haces?-preguntó- ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?

- En Hogsmeade-contestó intentando no dar demasiada importancia al suceso.

Lupin lo miró durante unos segundos-¿Por qué no pasas? Acabo de recibir un grindylow para nuestra próxima clase.

-¿Un qué?-preguntó entrando en el despacho de Lupin.

En un rincón había un enorme depósito de agua. Una criatura de un color verde asqueroso, con pequeños cuernos afilados, pegaba la cara contra el cristal, haciendo muecas y doblando sus dedos largos y delgados.

—Es un demonio de agua —dijo Lupin, observando el grindylow ensimismado—. No debería darnos muchas dificultades, sobre todo después de los kappas. El truco es deshacerse de su tenaza. ¿Te das cuenta de la extraordinaria longitud de sus dedos? Fuertes, pero muy quebradizos.

El grindylow enseñó sus dientes verdes y se metió en una espesura de algas que había en un rincón.

— ¿Una taza de té? —Le preguntó Lupin, buscando la tetera—. Iba a prepararlo.

—Bueno —dijo Harry, algo avergonzado.

Lupin dio a la tetera un golpecito con la varita y por el pitorro salió un chorro de vapor.

—Siéntate —dijo Lupin, destapando una caja polvorienta—. Lo lamento, pero sólo tengo té en bolsitas. Aunque me imagino que estarás harto del té suelto.

Harry lo miró. A Lupin le brillaban los ojos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Harry

—Me lo ha dicho la profesora McGonagall —explicó Lupin, pasándole a Harry una taza descascarillada—. No te preocupa, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió Harry, por un momento se preguntó si el profesor Lupin sabría de la fotografía del despacho de la profesora McGonagall- eh, profesor-comenzó Harry- Usted… ¿Usted sabe quién es Megara?

El profesor Lupin se acomodó en el asiento, incómodo y algo rígido, observó con una extraña mirada a Harry y preguntó- ¿Megara? ¿Qué Megara?

-No lo sé, una chica que está fotografiada en la mesa de la profesora McGonagall.

Lupin se volvió a reacomodar en el asiento, parecía realmente incomodo como si aquello que Harry le había preguntado fuera algo realmente horrible y difícil de decir. Los segundos pasaron hasta que Lupin habló.

-Bueno Harry, esa chica es… quiero decir, era, la hija de la profesora McGonagall, por un tiempo fue mi compañera de casa también. Pero no tiene mayor interés…

Harry fue a formular otra pregunta cuando le interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Lupin algo más relajado.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Snape. Llevaba una copa de la que salía un poco de humo y se detuvo al ver a Harry. Entornó sus ojos negros.

—¡Ah, Severus! —dijo Lupin sonriendo—. Muchas gracias. ¿Podrías dejarlo aquí, en el escritorio? —Snape posó la copa humeante. Sus ojos pasaban de Harry a Lupin—. Estaba enseñando a Harry mi grindylow —dijo Lupin con cordialidad, señalando el depósito.

—Fascinante —comentó Snape, sin mirar a la criatura—. Deberías tomártelo ya, Lupin.

—Sí, sí, enseguida —dijo Lupin.

—He hecho un caldero entero. Si necesitas más...

—Seguramente mañana tomaré otro poco. Muchas gracias, Severus.

—De nada —respondió Snape. Pero había en sus ojos una expresión que a Harry no le gustó. Salió del despacho retrocediendo, sin sonreír y receloso.

Harry miró la copa con curiosidad. Lupin sonrió.

—El profesor Snape, muy amablemente, me ha preparado esta poción —dijo—. Nunca se me ha dado muy bien lo de preparar pociones y ésta es especialmente difícil. —Cogió la copa y la olió—. Es una pena que no admita azúcar —añadió, tomando un sorbito y torciendo la boca.

— ¿Por qué...? —comenzó Harry.

Lupin lo miró y respondió a la pregunta que Harry no había acabado de formular:

—No me he encontrado muy bien —dijo—. Esta poción es lo único que me sana. Es una suerte tener de compañero al profesor Snape; no hay muchos magos capaces de prepararla.-en ese momento cuando pronunció aquellas palabras su voz parecía algo más melancólica que antes.

El profesor Lupin bebió otro sorbo y Harry tuvo el impulso de quitarle la copa de las manos.

—El profesor Snape está muy interesado por las Artes Oscuras —barbotó.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Lupin, sin mucho interés, bebiendo otro trago de la poción.

—Hay quien piensa... —Harry dudó, pero se atrevió a seguir hablando—,hay quien piensa que sería capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Lupin vació la copa e hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Asqueroso —dijo—. Bien, Harry. Tengo que seguir trabajando. Nos veremos en el banquete.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry, dejando su taza de té. La copa, ya vacía, seguía echando humo.

En cuanto Harry se marchó del despacho Lupin se dejó caer en el asiento, su mirada, pérdida, recorría el despacho en busca de algo que no encontraría jamás. No podía creer que Harry le hubiera preguntado por Meg y menos aún que él le hubiera contestado, jamás lo pensó.

_Una pelinegra escribía en su pergamino sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ella era Megara McGonagall, la hija de la profesora McGonagall, solo había pasado una semana de curso pero ya todos sabían que ella era todo una sabelotodo. _

_Remus se sentó en el asiento enfrente de ella, esta ni siquiera levantó la mirada cosa que alivió a Remus nunca fue un niño demasiado hablador, aunque ella iba a su curso y era de su misma casa aún no habían cruzado palabras tampoco lo buscaban. _

_Abrió el libro de pociones y se absorbió en sus páginas, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba preguntándose a sí mismo sobre la poción del olvido. _

_-Agregar 2 gotas de agua del río Leteo a su caldero; Calentar suavemente durante 20 segundos; Añadir 1 ramita de valeriana a su caldero; Mezcle 3 veces, a la derecha; Ondée su varita.-susurraba Remus para sí mismo_

_-Añadir 2 ramitas de valeriana a su caldero-una voz desconocida llamó la atención del joven_

_-¿Qué?-preguntó levantando la mirada para encontrarse con dos grandes ojos verdes._

_-Oh, perdón, es solo que… te escuché como estabas recitando los pasos para hacer una poción del olvido y… te equivocaste. –Megara McGonagall observó con detenimiento al joven de enfrente- Eres Remus Lupin, ¿no?_

_-Sí… tú Megara McGonagall.-está sonrió_

_-Sí, soy yo. Bueno, ¿Qué haces estudiando eso? Aún no hemos llegado a ese tema…_

_-Pero tú lo sabías y aún no hemos llegado a ese tema. _

_-Ya-se río- es que me gustan las pociones, me parece la mejor asignatura ¿y tú?_

_-Bueno… es que no soy bueno con las pociones. Pensé que te gustaría más transformaciones, por tu madre como es…_

_-Ya, pero no, no me gusta tanto. Dime ¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita? _

_-No sé, todas son muy entretenidas, pero pociones, no, desde luego. –los dos rieron esta vez._

_-¿Se te da tan mal?_

_-Bueno…_

_-A mí se me da bien, sí quieres puedo ayudarte. _

_-¿Enserio?-preguntó Remus, Megara asintió sonriente- ¡Gracias Megara!_

_-De nada, pero escucha, puedes llamarme Meg, en realidad, prefiero que me llames Meg._

_-Claro Meg.-sonrió- Dime, te he visto esta semana entera en la biblioteca ¿te gusta tanto?_

_-Oh, no, que va… es solo que sí me gusta leer y escribir y además no tengo muchos amigos, solo ha pasado una semana._

_-Ya._

_-¿Cómo es que me has visto toda una semana aquí? ¿Acaso me acosas?_

_-No, no, no, que va.-se apresuró a decir- es solo que como eres de mi casa y todo eso eres la única persona de toda la biblioteca de quién sabía quién era por eso te vi. _

-Meg…-susurró Lupin.

* * *

**Escenas sacadas del libro Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban. **


	5. Un primer beso

**Un primer beso.**

_30 de abril 1973_

_R__emus Lupin se quedó durante unos segundos observando a la joven que tenía enfrente, está parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, tan concentrada en su libro de Defensas contra las artes oscuras que apenas notaba la presencia de él._

_Unos segundos, quizá minutos, Remus no lo sabía del todo Meg levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de él, se preguntó mentalmente si esos ojos verdes lo observarían con frecuencia._

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con una sonrisa la joven_

_-Nada, solo pensaba-respondió rápidamente el muchacho_

_-¡Esto es muy estúpido!-declaró dejando caer su cabeza entre sus brazos – no me gusta nada está asignatura._

_-En realidad, no es tan mala-confesó Remus recogiendo el libro de entre sus brazos- no me parece tan horrible._

_Meg, que ya había levantado la cabeza, le observaba detenidamente, había inflado sus mejillas y parecía como si realmente le preocupasen las palabras de su amigo._

_-¡oh, vamos!-exclamó de nuevo cerrando el libro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras- ¿Me quieres decir que te gusta?_

_Remus se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Claro, señor Lupin, oh, perdón, profesor Lupin.-dijo entre risas- seguro ya preparó su próxima clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. –pestañeó un poco mientras dejaba escapar pequeñas sonrisitas._

_-Ya, cállate-rió con ella Remus. _

_-¿Qué tanta risa?-preguntó James sentándose junto con Peter y Sirius en la mesa._

_-Os recuerdo, señores, que esto es una biblioteca.-declaró sonriendo Sirius._

_-¿Habéis estudiado Transformaciones?-preguntó Peter que los veía con tantos libros en la mesa._

_-Sí, transformaciones, defensa contra las artes oscuras e historia de la magia-respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción Meg- estamos preparados. _

_-Tú tienes suerte…-susurró Sirius_

_-¿Por qué?-cuestionó la chica _

_-Tu madre es la profesora, seguro que apruebas. –contestó pero debió haberse callado aquellas palabras._

_-¿¡Qué te crees, que no tengo que estudiar!?-contestó alterada_

_-No, lo que quería decir es que aprobarás seguro ya que…._

_-Mi madre es la profesora-terminó Meg muy enfadada- está bien, pues te informo ,por si no lo sabías, que tengo que estudiar, y mucho más que tú, mi madre espera más de mí que de ti y si no lo hago perfecto no me aprobará. –Hablaba mientras recogía a toda prisa sus cosas- ¡Y que sepas que …. –Se calló al observar que toda la sala la miraba- que te odio-susurró marchándose. _

_Dejó caer sus libros en el húmedo césped, como odiaba a Sirius Black en aquel momento, se notaba por cómo había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza, no podía creer que aun hubiera gente que cuestionará que ella aprobará porque era la hija de la profesora McGonagall, nadie más que ella sabía todo lo que tenía que esforzarse para poder aprobar en transformaciones, su madre la trataba como si tuviera que saber todo y abecés incluso se pasaba con su examen, siempre poniéndole cosas más difíciles. _

_-Hola-saludó Lily sentándose al lado de Meg_

_Meg dedicó una pequeña mirada a Lily, quien la observaba sonriente._

_-Hola-suspiró al fin._

_-¿Estudiaste?-preguntó levantando un poco su libro de transformaciones._

_-Sí, lo hice con Remus en la biblioteca-concluyó dejándose caer a la hierba._

_-Oh, pensé que podrías estudiar conmigo, pero no importa le preguntaré a Severus.-Lily observó a su amiga durante unos instante- haber, ¿qué ocurre?_

_-La gente piensa que apruebo por ser la hija de una profesora-confesó mirando el árbol que se alzaba tras ella_

_-¿Quién piensa eso?-preguntó Lily _

_-Sirius Black y seguramente más gente-se incorporó de nuevo para ver a su amiga que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?_

_-Oh, nada-dejó de sonreír y continuó-sabes que Sirius es un inmaduro, al igual que James, son así, además ¿Qué importa lo que piense? Eres la chica más inteligente que conozco y lo que los demás digan o no, no debería importarte. _

_Miró con curiosidad a su amiga pelirroja que parecía muy convencida de sus palabras._

_-Ya, lo sé… pero duele.-Lily sonrió y besó la mejilla de su amiga_

_- Ya sabes, lo que piensen los demás no importa, importa lo que pienses tú de ti. –Meg sonrió y sacudió su cabeza como afirmación- Porque… ¿Tú piensas que apruebas por eso?_

_-¡No, claro que no!_

_-Entonces dan igual los demás, me tengo que ir a estudiar… pero, nos vemos después.-se levantó de un salto y corrió en dirección a Snape, quién se dirigía a la biblioteca._

_-Hey-la voz de Remus la sacó de su trance._

_-Hola, Remi-sonrió al ver la cara de desagrado de su amigo- era broma, Remus._

_-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó sentándose al lado de su amiga- te vi muy molesta cuando saliste dela biblioteca._

_-Oh, no te preocupes, se me pasó, me da igual lo que piense Sirius._

_-Me alegro, aunque creo que no era lo que quería decir._

_-¿Qué crees que quería decir?-preguntó confundida_

_-No sé… olvídalo. _

_-Solo me moleste con él porque… a veces la gente es cruel con sus palabras.-miró a su amigo con la esperanza de que él la comprendiera_

_-Lo sé, pero no debes tomárselo en cuenta, ya sabes Sirius es así. –los dos rieron y el ambiente pareció relajarse._

_-Oye, Remus… tu… -comenzó avergonzada- ¿tú has besado a alguien? _

_El chico se quedó callado mientras sentía como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas y su cerebro buscaba una respuesta que no le dejara en mal lugar._

_-Yo, bueno, no, pero no es algo que me preocupe.-confesó rápidamente, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera algo tremendamente idiota- además, tenemos 14 años aun somos jóvenes… quedan muchos años._

_-Yo tampoco he besado nunca a nadie, no sé cómo se siente, tengo curiosidad ¿sabes? Me han dicho que es una sensación agradable. –observó los ojos de su amigo, eran bonitos._

_-No sé… nunca lo he probado. _

_-Pero ¿querrías?-preguntó curiosa._

_-Bueno, ¿quién no?-respondió tras un corto silencio._

_Meg pasó la mirada a sus alrededores como para comprobar que no hubiera nadie, pero para su mala suerte el lugar estaba rodeado por estudiantes._

_-¿Lo probamos?-preguntó volviendo su mirada a Remus quién confundido la miro.-Solo por saber cómo se siente… _

_Remus pareció pensárselo bien todo, era como si le hubieran dado demasiada información y no pudiera asimilarla._

_-Solo como amigos-se apresuró a decir Meg.- tómalo como un experimento. _

_-¿Un experimento? –preguntó un poco más seguro_

_-Sí, solo eso, saber cómo es la sensación._

_-¿Aquí? ¿Delante de todos?-preguntó mirando a los estudiantes que iban de un lugar a otro_

_-Bueno, no, no quiero que nos vean-observó sus zapatos mientras pensaba en una manera de poder hacerlo- ya sé, a la hora de la cena, antes de que todos suban a la sala común. _

_-Tendremos que darnos prisa.-pensó Remus mientras imaginaba formas de que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta._

_-Sí, en cuanto bajen todos a cenar, diremos que estamos terminando de estudiar y que enseguida bajamos._

_-Me parece bien.-concluyó Remus._

_Meg se levantó de un salto sonriente, casi parecía feliz._

_-Nos vemos después.-dicho eso salió en dirección a la sala común._

_No podía creer que fuera a dar su primer beso y encima con su mejor amigo, era una suerte o al menos eso le parecía a ella._

_-Meg-la voz de Sirius la sacó de sus pensamientos._

_Estaba detrás de ella con una estúpida sonrisa. _

_-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó girándose sobre ella misma_

_-Bueno, quería disculparme, no me entendiste._

_-¿Qué no te entendí? ¿Qué querías decir entonces?_

_-Quería decir que como tu madre es profesora de transformaciones-Meg torció su boca como respuesta a lo que estaba diciendo-escucha, a la profesora McGonagall se le da genial las transformaciones y pensé que a ti también se te daría bien y que por eso no tendrías que estudiar._

_Meg parecía pensarse lo que le estaba diciendo Sirius, por un lado tenía sentido y también le sorprendió que Sirius le estuviera pidiendo perdón._

_-Vale-dijo tranquilamente- no te preocupes, tampoco me molesto tanto. _

_-Me dijiste que me odiabas._

_-¡Oh, venga! Eso te lo digo siempre-contestó riendo. _

_-Ya-rió junto con ella _

_-Por cierto, Sirius, tú que ya te habrás besado con alguien ¿Cómo se siente?-preguntó apoyándose en la pared de las escaleras que dividían los dormitorios de Gryffindor._

_- … ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-preguntó desconcertado_

_-Por saber, dios, ni que te hubiera dicho algo raro._

_-¿Por qué supones que ya di mi primer beso?-Meg se rió como respuesta_

_-Porque eres Sirius Black._

_-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo_

_-Que va, solo digo que eres Sirius Black-los dos sonrieron hasta que Meg cortó el silencio- bueno, tengo que… ya sabes-dijo señalando las escaleras para subir a los dormitorios-subir._

_-Sí, sí, claro._

_-Bueno, adiós-dijo subiendo las escaleras, giró un poco para observar que Sirius seguí ahí, parado, observándola- eh, Sirius, te odio.-completo con una sonrisa._

_-Yo también te odio.-contestó sonriendo._

_La sala común de Gryffindor parecía no vaciarse nunca para los dos jóvenes, los estudiantes parecían no querer irse de la sala común solo para fastidiar los planes de Remus y Meg._

_-No se vacía-susurró algo molesta a su amigo que leía un libro o al menos lo intentaba, era difícil mientras pensará que después se tendría que besarse con su amiga._

_-Tranquila, todos quieren ir a cenar. ¿No?_

_Los minutos pasaron hasta que la sala empezó a vaciarse cosa que alegro a los dos cuando ya nadie había en la sala._

_-Está vacía-empezó Meg cerrándole el libro a su amigo Remus._

_-Eh, lo estaba leyendo- la chica soltó una carcajada._

_-Pero si estaba al revés._

_Remus algo avergonzado se rió con ella. Los dos se observaron durante unos segundos hasta que la joven cortó el silencio._

_-Eh… ¿quieres… hacerlo? Ya sabes, no hace falta que…-vaciló_

_-Por mi está bien ¿tú?_

_-Sí, sí, yo también estoy bien, quiero decir, que por mi bien, que sí, ya sabes, no me molesta, bueno te lo pedí yo… ya lo entiendes. –Observó la cara que traía su amigo- bueno, mejor me calló._

_-No, quiero decir, que no me hastía lo que dices…. _

_Meg se levantó del sofá nerviosa, observaba el fuego que estaba encendido en la chimenea de la sala, poco a poco se fue acercando seguida por Remus. Los dos se comenzaron a acercar poco a poco, se sentían tan nerviosos que casi ni sabían que hacer._

_-Espera-comenzó Meg a centímetros de su cara- ¿Y si lo hago mal?_

_-¿Qué?-cuestionó Remus _

_-No quiero que por mi culpa tu primer beso sea horrible.-admitió_

_-No lo harás mal-afirmó muy convencido Remus- yo…_

_-Tú lo harás bien-terminó Meg por él._

_Los dos volvieron a acercarse hasta que sus narices ya tocaban, no sabían muy bien que hacer pero resultó que fue más fácil de lo que pensaban, Meg posó sus labios en los de Remus mientras el colocaba sus manos en la espalda de la chica para acercarla más, tan solo fue eso, un simple beso que duró varios segundos._

_Se separaron sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del otro._

_-Fue… -pero Meg calló al no poder expresar bien lo que sentía._

_-¿Horrible?-preguntó asustado Remus- ¿Lo hice mal?_

_-¡No! Qué va… quiero decir que, que fue agradable, me gustó. _

_-A mí también-susurró sentándose en el suelo, cerca de la chimenea._

_-No podría imaginármelo mejor-dijo Meg sentándose al lado de su amigo- gracias._

_-Gracias a ti también._

_-¿Sabes?-comenzó Meg- hace unos años tú… me gustabas ¡Ya no!-se apresuró a decir- a hora, eres mi amigo, y no quiero que esto lo estropee. _

_-¿Por qué iba a estropearlo?-cuestiono sonriendo-ha sido bonito y…_

_-Solo somos amigos experimentando, solo eso, esto se olvidará ¿no? _

_-Sí…-susurró no muy convencido _

_-Bien-sonrió- Remus, de verdad, gracias._

_Dicho eso la chica salió de la sala común en dirección al gran comedor. Una vez que Meg no es encontraba en la sala Remus se atrevió a hablar._

_-Solo amigos…-dijo con algo de tristeza- claro._


End file.
